


'Til You Give It Away

by orphan_account



Category: Koi Suru Boukun | Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people, especially those who don't know him well—which is nearly everyone—think Souichi is a careless person. Tetsuhiro thinks he has finally come up with a way to show Souichi that not only does he know differently, but he's ready to be careful with with Souichi, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til You Give It Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This is not the fandom I matched on but I really enjoyed reading this manga, so thank you for introducing me to it. I hope this pleases.   
>  The title comes from "You Are Sixteen" (Sound of Music): "Love isn't love/'til you give it away."

Talking with Souichi is not the same as talking with anyone else, and not just because Tetsuhiro is in love with him. Many people, especially those who don't know him well—which is nearly everyone—think Souichi is careless with words, but Tetsuhiro knows differently. Souichi is careful with everything, especially with words, even more especially with himself. He is even careful with Tetsuhiro. When Souichi seems to be at his most reckless, Tetsuhiro knows, he is really at his most careful.

Tetsuhiro has not always been as careful with Souichi. He has been regrettably careless at time, but those times are all past and he wants Souichi to know this. And, since words are not always as careful when they enter the other person's head as when they leave the mouth of the one speaking, Tetsuhiro is reluctant to rely on them entirely. He has been trying to think of something as careful as Souichi, and he thinks he finally has it.

"Senpai," he says when they climb into bed that night. "Senpai," he says again between kisses, pulling back more than he needs to for breath, enough for eye contact. He smiles when Souichi looks at him; he smiles even though Souichi doesn't. "Do you want to play a game tonight?"

Souichi's brow quirks up. "What sort of game?"

Even though he knew Souichi would probably ask this, Tetsuhiro has not been able to come up with a satisfactory answer. It's a love game, but "love" is too easily misunderstood a word and, in connection with "game," not careful at all. It's a trust game, but calling it that will only make Souichi mistrustful. It's a sex game, but calling it that would have the opposite of the desired effect for Tetsuhiro himself, who wants to remedy his past carelessness, not reinforce it.

Tetsuhiro had hoped that, in the moment itself, the right answer would come to him. He gazes into the moment; finds himself gazing into Souichi, as if the answer will be there.

Souichi holds the gaze for another silent moment. Then his chest rises and falls in what seems to be a sigh, though he doesn't let it escape his lips. "All right," he says.

With a rush of elation and gratitude, Tetsuhiro grins and pushes Souichi onto his back as he sits up, swinging a leg over him. Settling into the straddle, he takes Souichi's hands by the wrists and leans forward as he curves Souichi's arms back towards the headboard. Souichi's brow quirks again, but after a moment and without being told, he curls his fingers around the slats. Tetsuhiro sits back, seating himself on Souichi's abdomen, feeling the swell of Souichi's careful breathing between his thighs.

"As long as both hands stay on the headboard," Tetsuhiro explains, "I have to do whatever you ask.

"If I'm able to do something so wonderful that one of your hands comes off the headboard, I don't have to do what you say any more—but I can't do anything you say no to.

"If I'm able to get both your hands off the headboard," Tetsuhiro flashes a grin, "then I can do whatever I want." His grin opens, curving up more. "Anything I want."

Souichi, of course, does not grin. But there's a glint in his eyes that makes Tetsuhiro's toes curl. "All right." Souichi adjusts his grip on the wooden slats. "Let's start with..." He trails off. A flush colors his face beautifully.

"Just say it," Tetsuhiro says, keeping his voice and low and soft; careful. "It's all right."

"You don't know that," Souichi says.

"I do," Tetsuhiro tells him. "Whatever you want is all right. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Still Souichi hesitates. His expression is making Tetsuhiro want to lean down and lick his lips apart, lick him open, lick him all over; but he holds still. He doesn't look away, though. He wants Souichi to know he's paying attention, that Souichi's words are as important to him as whatever lies behind those words.

He's thinking of giving Souichi a hint, that Souichi can end the game right now by telling Tetsuhiro to get off him and leave him alone, when Souichi says, "My." Tetsuhiro feels the depth of Souichi's breath push against his thighs. "My nipples. Please." Souichi's flush brightens.

Carefully, so carefully, Tetsuhiro reaches down and brushes his thumb across Souichi's nipple; Souichi arches beneath him.

"Your mouth," Souichi says, eyes closed.

Tetsuhiro shifts back, giving himself room to bend down and take Souichi's nipple between his teeth, holding it as it hardens more for him, then releasing it and swirling his tongue round it. He licks flat across, draws the nipple into his mouth again and suckles.

"Morinaga~," Souichi moans, sensitive as ever. Tetsuhiro smiles, his teeth showing as he closes them around the nipple once more. "Morinaga," Souichi murmurs, sounding more in control himself. "Your mouth on my cock."

He parts his legs and Tetsuhiro moves to lie between them. Curling his hand around the base of Souichi's cock, Tetsuhiro first kisses the head, then licks the length before swallowing it as Souichi directs, sucking and sucking and sucking, going breathless sucking, until Souichi comes down his throat. A single husky word of praise drips from Souichi's lips. Keeping Souichi in his mouth as he goes soft, Tetsuhiro awaits Souichi's next play.

When Souichi says, "Lower," Tetsuhiro releases him and slides back so he can move to Souichi's balls. He hovers, painting breath on the tender flesh, inhaling the musk. He hovers until Souichi says, "Mouth them." And Tetsuhiro does, brushing his lips against them, parting to breathe them in, drawing them into his mouth with gentle suction, lips still moving, tongue moving too in tender little licks. When he hears the moan from Souichi's mouth, inarticulate but communicating more to him than words could, Tetsuhiro almost smiles around Souichi's sac: the first hand will soon be his.

A moment later it's in his hair, not asking for more, not asking anything, just burrowing into the softness.

Souichi chokes a sigh at the loss when Tetsuhiro raises his head. Smiling, Tetsuhiro acknowledges the fingers in his hair with a touch, briefly resting his fingertips on Souichi's knuckles as he says, "May I go lower?"

"Yes," Souichi breathes. Something more than permission, something that almost could be a smile rests at the corners of his mouth.

As he moves farther back on the bed, Tetsuhiro has a moment of regret for not thinking to ask to kiss Souichi's cock, already hardening and darkening with blood again. But he doesn't want to break his rhythm, so he slides all the way back between Souichi's legs until his own go over the edge of the bed and his feet touch the floor. Mischief flashes across his lips as he dips his head to press a kiss to the inner spur of Souichi's ankle. He hears a low rumble, but by the time he looks up, all traces of laughter are gone from Souichi's face. Tetsuhiro grins at him anyhow before going down to kiss the other ankle.

With Souichi's permission, Tetsuhiro makes his way back up Souichi's legs, kiss by kiss, until he reaches their joining. One hand on each thigh, he applies enough pressure to suggest what he wants and Souichi spreads wider for him. "May I kiss you _there_?"

Souichi's breath gusts heavy over his lips. "Where?"

Tetsuhiro presses his middle and forefinger to his mouth. Touching the kissed fingertips to opposite sides of Souichi's hole, he smiles: "Here."

Souichi has to lick his lower lip before the path is slick enough for his "yes" to slide out.

Lowering himself to his belly again, Tetsuhiro takes a moment to smile at the fingers of Souichi's one hand re-threading into his hair. Then his smile and kiss meet each other as he puts his mouth to Souichi. He circles with the tip of his tongue, drags the flat across, presses the pucker of his lips to the pucker of Souichi's hole.

He comes up for breath and for another request: "Lick this for me?" He offers his finger and Souichi moves forward for it. As he suckles, Tetsuhiro lets his gaze drift from Souichi's face to Souichi's hand, white-knuckled around the headboard's bar.

With a sigh at the pleasant scrape of teeth along the underside and the gorgeous wet softness inside Souichi's lip, Tetsuhiro drags his finger free of Souichi's mouth.

And then he pushes into a new gorgeosity, just the tip of his finger inside Souichi, not pushing any more, just slip-twisting. He bends to lick his finger; keeps licking as he withdraws it, and now it is just his tongue slip-twisting, licking, fucking.

And then both of Souichi's hands are in Tetsuhiro's hair.

The hands fall from him as Tetsuhiro sits up. Souichi is arching and yielding and open, his body open, his mouth open, his eyes closed. Tetsuhiro takes a moment to memorize the lovesomeness of this moment, the utter loveliness of Souichi in this moment.

Souichi's eyes open when Tetsuhiro touches the head of his cock to Souichi's entrance. Together they pause time, looking at each other across the space of the gaze in the stilled moment.

Then Souichi's mouth quirks up on the one side again, but he doesn't say no. He can't: there are rules, and they both know how Souichi believes in honoring rules.

Tetsuhiro doesn't push in. He takes Souichi's right hand and curls Souichi's fingers back around the bars of the headboard. His fingertips linger as he does the same with Souichi's left hand before sitting back.

They look at each other.

"Rules of the game, Senpai," Tetsuhiro says. "You have all control again."

"Rules of the game," Souichi agrees. He is the one to smile now, with open eyes and heavy-breathed open mouth: "Fuck me, Morinaga."

And Tetsuhiro, open-eyed, open-mouthed, open-hearted, does.


End file.
